Au détour d'un ascenseur
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Dans le cadre de Spécial Fanfiction Sanctuary pour Noel. Helen a un problème de dossiers et de phénomènes, et elle se retrouve coincée avec quelqu'un! Que va-t-il donc se passer entre elle et ce "quelqu'un"! Les problèmes seront résolus ou non!


Hiiiiii tout le monde! Comme prévu, une Spéciale Fanfiction Sanctuary pour Noel dédiée cette fois-ci à...Emerys!

Question pour toi Emerys, tu peux y répondre ou pas si tu veux bien sûr^^ Es-tu un(e) Teslenite?-car moi je le suis et quand j'ai vu ta demande, je me suis dit youpiiiii un(e) compatriote!- En tout cas j'ai adoré composer cette fanfiction pour toi! Je te laisse lire et profiter^^ Et les autres aussi!

**ATTENTION CE ONESHOT CONTIENT UN LEMON!**

* * *

><p>Le Sanctuaire baigne dans la nuit, et tous dorment…du moins, presque tous. Une ombre féminine sort de sa chambre, en vu de se diriger vers un des ascenseurs pour aller dans son bureau. Cette ombre n'est autre qu'Helen Magnus ! Cette dernière enfile rapidement un peignoir et se permet de garder au moins une petite nuisette sous sa « cape »moderne ! La bicentenaire prend le chemin du couloir des résidents pour faire une petite ronde avant de devoir se remettre à ses <strong>PASSIONNANTS<strong> et **MAGNIFIQUES** dossiers qui semblent la hanter, même dans sa chambre ou dans sa baignoire. Helen soupire, elle n'a jamais aimé la paperasse, et ça tous le savent ! Cependant elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas y échapper et, continuant à réfléchir sur la signification de : « dormir en paix sans être hanté par des papiers », elle emprunte un des couloirs menant à l'ascenseur principal. Elle tient une tablette numérique dans ses mains, au cas où il y a aurait des problèmes, et elle remarque que…l'un des adorables serpents anormaux qu'elle a ramené de l'Afrique, en compagnie d'une de ses connaissances nommée Charlotte et qui est **NETTEMENT** plus qu'une connaissance, s'est encore échappé !

_« C'est la 16__ème__ fois cette semaine ! Il va vraiment falloir discuter de la cage de ces serpents au risque de se retrouver avec un serpent se baladant partout ici…au moins il aura de la compagnie ! » _pense Helen en soupirant de nouveau !

Cette situation la déplait grandement, déjà que remplir des dossiers la nuit ne l'enchantent guère, mais en plus devoir retrouver un fichu serpent à clochettes et à venin, cela l'énerve encore plus ! Elle sait que ça va être dur de pouvoir dormir cette nuit.

_« L'avantage au moins c'est que j'ai l'habitude des nuits blanches. »_

C'est ainsi qu'Helen, un peu endormie et surtout très énervée, marche en direction de l'ascenseur, sachant que son ami serpent énervant doit être aux sous-sols comme à son habitude, elle sourit légèrement en sachant aussi que son fidèle ami et majordome, Bigfoot, habite JUSTEMENT aux sous-sols ! Mais ce sourire disparait quand la belle bicentenaire voit un certain brun ténébreux au sourire arrogant arriver. Nikola Tesla, évidemment…celui-ci semble très surpris de voir Helen ainsi ! Il l'a déjà vu en robe de chambre plusieurs fois, dont même une il y a à peine deux jours, quand Adam a décidé de jouer les cyborg Matrix ou réplicateurs avec lui et Helen ! Ce souvenir le laisse heureux, il doit bien l'avouer ! Le serbe, pourtant, repense rapidement à la réalité et demande avec une voix particulièrement révélatrice de son état d'admiration :

-Wow Helen, que fais-tu en plein milieu de la nuit près de l'ascenseur principal **ET** en robe de chambre ?

-Nikola…

-Oui ? Oh je sais, tu cherchais de la compagnie peut être ? Je connais une personne fort agréable qui pourrait répondre à tes _désirs_ cette nuit, sourit le vampire en parlant de lui et surtout en accentuant bien sur le « désir ».

-Je ne suis franchement pas d'humeur à plaisanter Nikola ! J'ai un gros problème double !

-Lesquels ? s'inquiète automatiquement le vampire !

-Je dois remplir plein de dossiers pour Feliz et en plus un de nos adorables serpents d'Afrique vient de s'échapper, soupire la belle de nuit moderne.

-Oh…demande aux juniors de remplir tes dossiers et…pars à la recherche de ce serpent alors.

-Tu crois que je n'y ai pas pensé ? Les juniors comme tu les appelle sont en train de dormir !

- Réveille-les, ils ne sauront rien te refuser !

-Je suis sérieuse, Nikola ! Et comment faire pour attraper ce serpent ?

-Je n'en sais rien ma douce Helen. Il n'est pas gluant au moins ? demande, très inquiet soudainement, le vampire centenaire, ayant peur depuis toujours, bien que n'osant pas l'avouer, des trucs visqueux et gluants !

-Techniquement, non, mais en fait, si.

-Ah…le poilu peut t'aider, il a de grosses mains !

-Certes mais ce serpent est rapide !

-Comme tous les serpents qui existent. Chère Helen, ne t'en fais pas, ce serpent n'ira pas bien loin, et au pire, dépêche-toi de le rattraper et dans quelques minutes tu seras dans ton lit avec moi !

-Ne rêves pas Nikola ! Et tu imagines le temps que cela nous prend pour attraper ce misérable serpent ? En une nuit, 5 tentatives, même plus, sont nécessaires ! Et comme il est rapide et dur à localisé, ça me prendrait toute une demie-semaine, rien qu'à moi seule !

-Oh…je veux bien t'aider alors ! Tu as une idée d'où il pourrait être ?

-Dans les sous-sols. Il y est toujours mais quand il nous voit il remonte, admet Helen en étant tout de même surprise de ce comportement !

Elle connait terriblement bien Nikola et sait que d'ordinaire, ce dernier n'aide jamais personne, sauf elle quelques fois. D'ailleurs, elle se demande toujours pourquoi Nikola n'est serviable et adorable qu'avec elle !

_« Nikola ? Adorable ? Je dois vraiment divaguer moi… » _pense-t-elle.

-On prend l'ascenseur ? demande alors le si gentil serbe !

Il n'attend même pas la réponse et va dans cette chose des temps modernes. Helen le suit après hésitation, puis elle appuie, elle-même au cas où, sur le bouton : NIVEAU -0. Quelques secondes se passent, mais Helen en profite pour réfléchir. Où est ce serpent ? Comment peut-il s'échapper tant de fois en une semaine ? Pourquoi Nikola est si sexy ? Pourquoi il est levé en pleine nuit de pleine lune ?

-Nikola ? questionne-t-elle prudemment.

-Oui ?

-Que fais-tu levé ? Moi je t'ai dit la vérité, alors s'il te plaît, pour une fois, ne mens pas.

-Ok…je n'aime pas dormir, tu le sais, donc je voulais faire une petite promenade.

-Dans le couloir des Résidents ?

-Oui. Mais cette fois je n'ai aucune idée derrière la tête, mis à part aller chercher du vin dans la cave.

-Toi et le vin…il faudra que je pense à verrouiller la cave un de ces prochains jours !

-Helen…, menace alors Nikola !

Mais ce n'est pas une vraie menace ! Helen sourit. Mais hélas, ce magnifique sourire, selon Nikola, disparaît bientôt quand l'ascenseur ne donne plus de signe de fonctionnement !

-Helen ? On n'est pas coincé au moins ?

-Je ne sais pas Nikola ! Mais je suppose que s'il y a un disfonctionnement, oui nous sommes bien coincés.

-Dans un ascenseur, seuls et tous les deux, toi en robe de chambre et moi en bas de pyjama.

Helen acquiesce sans daigner parler, puis s'arrête net dans ses hochements de tête !

_**« BAS DE PYJAMA ? »**_

La bicentenaire ose alors regarder Nikola entièrement et voit…un homme musclé sans chemise, mais qui porte **UNIQUEMENT** un bas de pyjama ? Elle déglutit en voyant ce…ce…spectacle ? Cette situation commence réellement à l'inquiéter, d'ordinaire elle pourrait accepter d'être coincée dans un ascenseur, seule, avec lui, mais quand son meilleur-ami est en tenue aussi légère, ça non, elle ne peut l'accepter !

-J'espère que ça ne va pas durer longtemps ! s'exclame-t-elle, s'attirant un regard heureux et un sourire arrogant de la part de son cher ami.

-Tu as peur que je dévore ton cou ?

-Si tu te transformes en vampire, interdiction **FORMELLE** de m'approcher !

-Hm…je compte bien rester sous cette forme, chère Helen. Mais je compte bien m'approcher de toi aussi, sourit le vampire.

Cela inquiète Helen, elle a peur qu'il se rende compte de son état assez…désireux !

-Je sais que tu me veux Helen, inutile de me le cacher.

-Je…ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Reconcentre-toi je te prie, Nikola, et aide-moi à trouver une solution s'il te plaît !

Helen voit cependant que son ami génie ne va pas lui obéir. Son pouls s'accélère quand elle sent le serbe se coller à elle doucement, mais sûrement ! Elle sent alors les muscles du centenaire masculin. Et pose ses mains sur son torse en vu de le repousser ! Mais elle ne fait qu'avoir encore plus envie de lui.

-Tu me veux, je le sais, susurre Nikola à ses oreilles puis en mordant délicatement et brièvement son lobe d'oreille.

Helen s'empêche à grande peine de laisser échapper un gémissement. Hélas Nikola sait qu'elle gémit intérieurement. Il sourit et propose alors :

-Je pense que je peux prouver que tu me veux !

-Comment ? s'inquiète de nouveau la Victorienne, consciente que pour ce genre de preuves, Nikola est un des meilleurs…

Elle sent bientôt une main qui se glisse sous sa robe de chambre et qui remonte jusqu'à ses cuisses.

-Ne vas pas plus loin ! avertit-elle, vraiment **TRES** inquiète quant à la suite de ce qu'il **RISQUE** de se passer !

-Hm…tu as très envie de moi à ce que je sens, murmure le serbe en caressant doucement l'intimité d'Helen qui témoigne, évidemment, de l'excitation de la pauvre brune.

-Arrêtes, murmure-t-elle à son tour, comme une supplication codée.

-Pourquoi ? J'ai gagné mon pari, Helen, je peux t'aider à oublier tous tes petites soucis, tu sais ?

En retour, un petit gémissement lui répond, car tout en parlant, Nikola continue de caresser Helen ! Il fait entrer un doigt en elle.

-N…Nikola…

-Oui ? questionne le concerné en bougeant déjà son doigt très indiscret.

Helen ne répond pas immédiatement, elle essaye plutôt de ne pas montrer combien elle aime ça, ou apprécie ça…peu importe, elle sait qu'elle va craquer si le serbe n'arrête pas **SUR LE CHAMP **ce qu'il fait sur elle…en elle.

-Aaah…gémit finalement Helen, suite à une intrusion d'un nouveau doigt.

-Tu veux plus ? demande Nikola, ne voulant pas forcer Helen malgré tout à se donner à lui.

Oh bien sûr si elle refuse, il en serait frustré, très frustré même, mais il ne veut pas aller à l'envers et encontre de sa volonté, ni avoir l'impression d'abuser d'elle. Rien que cette idée le répugne, essayer d'abuser de sa meilleure amie et plus…_**BEUUURK**_ ! Helen sent alors les doigts se retirer de son intimité brulante et en feu ! Elle gémit de contestation et dit rapidement :

-Continue ce que tu faisais je t'en priiie !

-Ca veut dire que tu veux plus ça ?

-Ouiii ! S'il te plaît Nikki…

Ledit Nikki sourit, il aime tellement entendre ce surnom de la bouche très tentante d'Helen ! Il mourrait depuis longtemps d'entendre de nouveau Helen l'appeler ainsi, et ce depuis ce petit problème il y a quelques semaines avec Area 51 ! Mais préférant profiter du présent, Nikola revient à la réalité et titille encore un moment Helen, désirant qu'elle soit très excitée pour mieux l'accueillir après, si du moins sa future amante voudra bien aller jusque là. Helen soupire de plaisir et de contentement, elle écarte un peu ses cuisses pour laisser Nikola faire de plus grands mouvements avec ses doigts fin qui décidément sont plus que très doués pour lui faire perdre l'esprit, qui lui est déjà embrouillé depuis longtemps par le parfum de l'adorable vampire mâle.

-Nikola…oooh….

-Tu es tellement excité Helen, ça me plaît !

-Je veux te retourner…aaaaah…l'appareil…hmmm…

Sans attendre de réponse, Helen fait retirer les doigts de Nikola de son intimité, puis elle se baisse. La femme commence par caresser un peu l'entrejambe du génie serbe à travers le tissu de son bas de pyjama, puis elle enlève le pantalon gênant et un peu étroit. Nikola gémit alors ! _« Dieu que j'aime ses gémissements ! Je pense quoi là ? Et qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire avec lui ? »_s'interroge intérieurement Helen, pas sûre de ce qu'elle devrait faire. Mais un autre gémissement l'achève ! La belle Victorienne sourit finalement et prend le membre de Nikola dans ses mains, jouant avec et torturant son amant. Ses mains bougent sur la longueur qui ne cesse d'augmenter. Helen, à genoux et encore habillée de sa robe de chambre et de sa nuisette, sent l'humidité augmenter dans sa culotte !

-Ooooooooooh Helen ! Continue…

Un sourire répond au serbe, lui indiquant qu'Helen, justement, n'a pas l'intention de s'arrêter là ! La femme embrasse le gland gonflé de ce membre imposant, puis elle le lèche et le titille avant de prendre le membre de Nikola dans sa bouche, donnant de temps en temps des coups de langues délicats, souhaitant faire le plus plaisir à son amant et plus que meilleur-ami. Nikola gémit et grogne quelques fois de plaisir, il prend tellement son pied mais ne veut pas que ça se finisse maintenant ! Et, pour redescendre un peu cette pression qui le prend, il fait remonter Helen et l'embrasse avant de la plaquer contre le mur de l'ascenseur.

Le ténébreux défait lentement la robe de chambre d'Helen, et admire les jambes de celle-ci, qui sont un peu dissimulés par la petite nuisette noire que porte encore Helen ! La robe de chambre tombe à terre, suivit d'une nuisette encombrante et d'une culotte humide. La bicentenaire gémit de plaisir, et encore plus lorsque une bouche chaude et mouillée se pose sur un de ses mamelons pour entamer une torture douce et sans fin dessus !

-Huuum Nikola…

En toute réponse, son autre mamelon se retrouve, à son tour, piégé dans la bouche de son ami qui s'amuse décidément ! Ce dernier se permet quelques fois de mordiller gentiment et doucement ses tétons durcis par un grand et inassouvi désir. Nikola remonte finalement sa tête et se débarrasse de son pantalon baissé. Il plaque Helen entre lui et un mur quelconque de l'ascenseur avant de porter sa douce amante heureuse et frustrée à la fois.

-Prends-moi, supplie en un murmure Helen !

-Hum, volontiers !

En même temps qu'il prononce ces paroles, Nikola s'enfonce doucement en elle, la remplissant parfaitement, sa longueur comblant l'espace. Helen ne peut laisser échapper un doux cri de plaisir, prouvant qu'elle en veut plus par la même occasion. Les coups sont d'abord petits et peu rapides, pour qu'Helen s'habitude tout de même un peu.

-Vas plus vite et plus fort je t'en prie !gémit-elle en bougeant des hanches dès que ses jambes se sont accrochées aux hanches de Nikola !

Nikola exécute les souhaits très excitants d'Helen et va plus vite, plus fort ! Dans l'ascenseur, on entend bientôt plus que des cris de plaisir ! Dans un mouvement particulièrement brutal, Nikola se déverse dans l'intimité d'Helen qui jouit elle aussi en criant le surnom de son partenaire avec passion :

-**NIIIIIIIIKKIIIII !**

Le Nikki en question sourit et embrasse son amante. Aucun ne semble avoir remarqué que les caméras sont toujours allumées…et qu'elles ont **TOUT** filmés ! Mais pour l'instant, il n'y a aucune caméra ou ascenseur dans la tête des deux immortels, il y a juste eux, un amour, une passion et un baiser ! Quant à ce fichu serpent qui est à l'origine de tout cela, Helen décide intérieurement de le laisser vagabonder exceptionnellement dans les sous-sols pour service rendu au Sanctuaire !


End file.
